Flirting During Class
by Apostrophee
Summary: Duo random chatter di kelas Biologi. Niat baik belajar bersama malah berakhir dengan acara saling―ehm―flirting satu sama lain. Mari tebak siapa pencetak skor kemenangan terbanyak! Oneshot [MidoTaka]


**Flirting During Class**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Cerita punya saya, tapi cover milik orang lain yang saya pinjam

.

Oneshot Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari

.

Warns : Shounen-ai, typo(s), gak bisa bedain humor dan fluff, digarap serabutan, tidak mengandung unsur berbahaya korosif maupun eksplosif, MidoTakaMido in their own way lalalala

A/N : _[Italic]_ = tulisan di kertas

.

.

~Enjoy reading~

.

.

* * *

Ah. Tiga ketukan papan. Peringatan bagi Takao Kazunari yang masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumah di luar pelajaran Biologi. Takao meringkus buku-buku nonbiologi yang berserakan di atas meja setelah menelan tatapan _killer_ fokus-pada-papan-sekarang-juga dari sang guru. Bosan cuma mendengarkan penjelasan buaya yang masih berkerabat dekat dengan aligator, Takao yang susah diajak diam merogoh laci mejanya.

Diam-diam tangannya menyobek kertas kecil, coret-coret, lipat, buang ke belakang. Akhirnya terdampar di dekat _Rolling Pencil_ milik preman Oha Asa di belakangnya.

[ _Shin-chaaan~ ayo belajar untuk kuis bahasa inggris nanti~_ ]

Midorima berdeham sekali, lalu lirik kanan kiri serong depan belakang sebelum mulai menulis di lembaran reyot itu.

[ _Aku sudah belajar nodayo_.]

Lempar ke depan.

Takao membuka lipatan kertas. Kemudian mengambil drawing pen, coret-coret sedikit. Setelah selesai, kertas kembali hijrah ke belakang.

[ _Cancer di urutan 8 hari ini, daripada terjadi apa-apa (siapa tau nilaimu jelek) kita bisa belajar bersama! Aku bisa jadi kamus buat Shin-chan :3_ ]

Midorima nyaris melotot. Pipinya bersemu samar. Apa ini yang namanya gombalan? Rasanya dagdigdug, Midorima kesengsem. Ada rasa kesal plus senang. Bagian kecil hatinya berteriak minta digombali lagi. Biarpun lewat kertas, tak apalah asal orangnya itu Takao.

Midorima menulis lagi di kertas yang lebih anyar dan bersih, sekarang pakai bolpoin warna biru. Lalu ditaruhnya kertas itu di atas bahu orang di depannya

[ _Aku sudah bawa lucky item. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi nodayo._

 _P.S : Scorpio peringkat 10. Harusnya kau yang khawatir nanodayo *sigh*_ ]

Takao terkekeh pelan. Caranya menyampaikan perhatian membuat Takao berjoget dalam imajinasi. _Waaaaaa Shin-chan, aku padamu!_ Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain _flirting_ dengan Midorima melalui surat. Takao bersiul-siul kegirangan. Guru biologi menegurnya keras sekali lagi. Sial.

Sebelum kepergok menulis surat di jam pelajarannya, Takao buru-buru melempar kertasnya ke belakang.

[ _Shin-chaaaan~ terima kasih atas perhatianmu_ ('ω') _haha selama ada Shin-chan, hidupku aman kok._ ]

Astaga. Oh. Begitu. Tolong, Midorima kesulitan untuk bernapas. _Two times in a row!_ Digombali dua kali berturut-turut! Hatinya sudah jebol. Midorima mengambil marker merah, ditulis dengan capslock, bold sekalian dengan underline. Rupanya dia lupa sedang berkirim tulisan tangan.

[ _ **BAKAO AKU CUMA MEMBERITAHU!**_ ]

Satu kertas balasan datang dengan cepat.

[ _Ahahahah acting so shy! Katakan saja Shin-chan mengkhawatirkanku… aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya langsung darimu~_ ]

Kertas itu kembali lagi.

[ _Jangan mimpi di siang bolong. Fokus ke pelajaran nodayo!_ ]

Lalu dibuang lagi ke meja di belakang.

[ _Padahal Shin-chan hanya bisa fokus ke aku, ahay! Biar aku bermimpi di pelukanmu, Shin-chan…._ ]

Tahu-tahu Midorima menyerobot pinggangnya dengan dengkul.

"A― _ittai_!"

Takao memegangi punggungnya. Seisi kelas menoleh dengan ekspresi penasaran. Sang guru mengangkat sticknya―yang disinyalir biasa dibuat anak band ngedrum―dan menjulurkannya ke bangku Takao. "Takao-kun, kenapa berteriak di tengah pelajaran?"

Takao tersenyum kikuk. Midorima yang ada di belakangnya cuma membenarkan kacamata dengan anteng.

"Ada makhluk dari kingdom animalia yang berasal dari filum arthropoda dari kelas insect bergenus Oecophylla yang bersembunyi di balik seragam saya, Sensei!"

IQ Takao tiba-tiba meroket kalau urusan membuat alibi.

"Oh ya sudah, kalau begitu hati-hati, jangan ngupil di kelas, nanti semutnya bisa masuk lewat hidung lalu berinteraksi dengan serabut saraf dan mengakibatkan sinus―"

"Sensei!" Midorima angkat suara. "Kita sedang membahas reptil _nodayo_."

"Ehm, baiklah kembali ke pelajaran."

Dan suasana kembali hikmat. Seperti hendak bernyanyi lagu kebangsaan Kimigayo. Midorima merangkum catatan dengan penuh penghayatan. Tangannya menari di atas lembaran bukunya yang masih kosong, tulisannya rapi, agak miring, dan berbobot seni. _Sasuga_!

Lagi-lagi Takao mulai usil. Ia mencomot satu kertas dari bindernya, dan menyobeknya jadi beberapa bagian. Satu persatu dilipat dan ditulisi dengan campuran romaji dan aksara Hangul. Lumayan, hitung-hitung buat asah kemampuan bahasa Korea kalau misal suatu saat harus beli Kimchi di Negeri Gingseng tersebut. Takao memang rajin mengkhayal.

Satu kertas ditaruh di meja belakang dengan hati-hati.

[ _사랑해_ _!_ _Shin-chan kau sudah menyakitiku tapi juga menyelamatkanku! Asdfghjkl._ ]

Satu lagi datang.

[ _Aku suka Shin-chan sama seperti aku suka Kimchi!_ ]

Tambah dua sekaligus.

[ _Ayo kita kencan nanti sore!_ ]

[ _Nanti aku bisa ajari bahasa inggris agar nilaimu bagus. Aku akan memberikan apapun untuk Shin-chan xD_ ]

"Na―" Midorima nyaris mengunyah lidahnya sendiri. Takao spam. _Me-memberikan apapun!?_ Bahaya, Midorima gagal mengerti maksud dari kalimat itu. Salah diartikan, ujungnya bisa berakibat fatal (iykwim). Midorima gengsi. Karena cari aman, dia tidak minta yang muluk-muluk. Pertama-tama harus dikonfirmasi.

[ _Apa itu maksudnya nodayo!?_ ]

Tidak butuh waktu lama, satu kertas lain menyambangi mejanya.

[ _He? Itu_ _ **saranghae**_ _, Shin-chan. Mau tau artinya? /^^/_ ]

Midorima membalas secepat dribel Hayama.

[ _Bukan itu nodayo… maksudnya memberikan apapun, itu… apa saja?_

 _(sekedar info : Soal saranghae aku sudah tau artinya -)_ ]

Takao mendelik di depan kertas yang baru ia baca. Midorima yang itu, yang di belakangnya itu, kan? Yang masih doyan nonton Oha Asa setiap pagi? Ternyata selama ini… ah, Midorima itu… juga suka streaming drama korea?

Jangan-jangan dia punya tendensi untuk mencintai hal-hal masokis? Bukan. Tidak mungkin seperti itu ceritanya.

Maaf Takao sedang kepepet, makanya agak korslet.

[ _Oh, oke. Shin-chan boleh minta apa saja. Kita sudah bisa coret_ _something-somethingcoret_ _, kok_.]

Demi apa. Apa pula itu _something something_!?

Midorima merinding. Rona merah kembali mewarnai pipinya. Mukanya segera ia tutupi dengan buku Jurus Jitu Menghapal Rumus Fisika. Meskipun dicoret-coret tidak jelas, Midorima bisa merasakan Takao yang sedang menyeringai kesurupan di depannya. Untungnya Midorima dibekali dengan iman yang kuat, jadi godaan setan pun bisa dilewati dengan mudah.

[ _Takao, aku mau itu nodayo_.]

Sama-sama ambigu.

Takao melempar kertas baru.

[ _Mau apa? Shiruko? Shin-chan tidak mau kuajari bahasa inggris?_ ]

Kertasnya kembali lagi.

[ _Tidak perlu nanodayo. Aku sudah bisa. Aku mau minta sesuatu yang lain saja._ ]

Midorima mengerutkan hidungnya. Baru dua detik ada balasan lagi. Sepertinya tangan Takao itu bisa menulis sambil kayang juga.

[ _Woaah! Shin-chan benar-benar…. Mementingkan permintaan lain di atas pelajaran? Lalu apa permintaan egoismu ini, Dear Shin-chan… fufufu._ ]

Pluk. Datang lagi kertas serupa.

[ _Ya sesuatu, kalau yang nanti sore itu jadi… akan kuberitahu nodayo._ ]

Takao sudah tidak kuat. Takao kibar bendera putih. _Chatting_ via dua dimensi dengan Midorima membuat ulu hatinya lelah. Midorima bukan pelawak, tapi selalu mengocok perutnya sampai mau pingsan. Om Tante Midorima, anak sulungmu ini _kawaii_ gak ketulungan.

Takao meringis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan. Kalau tidak begini, bisa-bisa guru salah sasaran melempar spidol ke kepalanya. Karena lama tidak mendapat balasan, Midorima menoel punggung Takao dengan muntu―iya, itu _lucky item_ nya hari ini.

Masih bergeming, Midorima malah menonjok bahu yang masih begetar karena tertawa itu dengan lebih keras.

"Ack!" Takao melenguh pelan. Syukur tidak sampai ketahuan guru.

Ia menoleh ke belakang sedikit, Midorima menyentuh bagian samping kacamatanya, pas dengan logo merek (Oh, mau pamer). Setelah itu Takao kembali menulis dengan perasaan bahagia. Duh, senangnya punya Shin-chan.

Kali ini tidak dilempar, tidak juga dibuang. Takao menggulung kertasnya dan ia sisipkan diantara jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya. Ia mengayunkan tangannya ke bawah sehingga Midorima bisa mengambilnya sendiri.

Saat Midorima hendak merenggut kertas itu, Takao menggenggam jemarinya sebentar. Cuma sebentar. Sayangnya….

[ _There's someone impatient about our date planning after practice . He was desperately trying to tell his lover that he really loves him and want to kiss him right now in the middle of class. But he didn't bother to hide it like usual since today's his birthday hahah. Right, my precious Ace-sama?_

 _Otanome! Here, I'll give you indirect kiss_ (˘⌣˘)ε˘` )

 _Just make sure to pay back later kukukuku…]_

Takao benar-benar mau mengajarinya bahasa Inggris. Sungguh berbudi luhur.

Midorima juga mengirim balik surat itu. Takao menerimanya dengan senang hati.

[ _Takao, ingatkan aku untuk menelanmu hidup-hidup nanti. Ingat video_ Python reticulatus _memangsa babi hutan raksasa di Borneo kemarin?_

 _Ingat baik-baik. Nanti sore pasti akan kubalas nanodayo.]_

Percayalah, cerita ini memiliki akhiran yang tidak akan kalian pahami. Ini tentang Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, murid kelas 1 SMA Shuutoku. Hanyalah pelajar biasa seperti pada umumnya. Tapi ada satu rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan di balik sikap machonya.

Namanya Shintarou, mencintai Takao Kazunari setengah mati tapi tidak pernah mau mengaku kalau belum disogok oshiruko.

.

.

.

.

P.S : Ehm. _Date_ tidak berlangsung di kamar salah satu mempelai.

 **Owari**

* * *

7 gatsu nanoka balik lagi tahun ini~ Happy birthday bang Mido!

Cuma bisa buat fic sependek ini... Biarlah. Ada hasil yang penting, btw maklumi saya yang buatnya berantakan gini hahah/ maapkan emot yang menyakiti mata juga.

#RIPEnglish saya *lambaikan tangan*

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir :)

Sign,

Author


End file.
